


norrington

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-4-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	norrington

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-4-07

The wind whips at his coat and hat, threatening him with violent shrieks. He can hear the men at his back and above him, shouting from the lines. The words are precise and familiar, and there’s nothing of the dogged and dodgy undertone of a pirate crew. These are Englishmen, picked and pressed into service, but knowing their place. Never ones to challenge a captain, never ones to think above their station.

They do their job. No more, no less. Follow orders. 

There is no talk of adventure or immortality, no discussion of pirate’s gold or legend. There is simply the call to reef the sails as the storm threatens, the winds picking up as they hit rougher seas. 

The crew moves like a performance, every man in his place as he needs to be, doing the things that need be done. Swift and efficient and without unnecessary speech. He hears the few calls as a waves grow, crashing into the bow of the ship with a certain kind of viciousness that Norrington is far too familiar with.

He stands in the spray, feeling it like fire on his skin as it stings his face, cleanly shorn and smooth. He closes his eyes and feels it, lets the wind and rain lash at him, try to reclaim him, drag him down into the waves. He is no longer susceptible to the whims of the water, to the tales that beat the heart’s blood of a pirate. He is like the men above in the rigging. Solid and sure. Unswayed.

He turns his chin up to the attack and smiles, his feet firmly planted, the deck solid beneath him.


End file.
